


She Sees Something More

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Things, But it's nothing ugly, F/M, Fluff, It acknowledges it happened, Mention of Poe's Interrogation by Kylo, Poe-centric, Rey POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Believes there's a light in me.Or five things Rey loves about Poe. And the one thing she loves of them together.





	She Sees Something More

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Star Wars Multishippers](https://star-wars-multishippers.tumblr.com)' POEriffic Appreciation.
> 
> Also, title and part of summary quote is from Josh Groban's "In Her Eyes" song.

There were a lot of things Rey liked about Poe. But there were five particular things that jumped at her.

He was a family man.  
She had witnessed many times how Poe would call his father, to let him know he was fine; to talk about everything and anything. It was very obvious that Poe loved his father, it was in the way he would speak about him, reverent and full of love. She loved his stories about the man who had been a soldier, but had put war aside to farm. A man who had raised Poe to be the man who he was now, strong, clever, compassionate and yes, passionate. But he very clearly idolized his mother. The woman whom he inherited his love of flight, Poe would tell her stories about his mother, how when he was still small, would take him flying around Yavin.

The woman Poe missed more than anything. The woman whose ring Poe wore around his neck. Once she had asked why he wore it, Poe had given her a sad smile and said, "I had her for a short time, so I wear it as a constant reassurance that she is with me. And that one day, I hope to share this ring with someone just as special."

And to her, who had been raised amongst the worst of the galaxy, that was beautiful.

* * *

  
He was a good friend.  
Poe could have been forgiven had he been unapproachable, but he wasn't. He had made friends from amongst the lowest ranks all the way up to General Organa (whom Rey was sure, he loved more like family).

He could be found amongst other pilots, sharing a laugh or a meal. He could be found amongst the leaders, quietly talking about everything that was needed or wanted. He completely trusted his friends and fellow Rebels to have his back, the same way he would have theirs, regardless of who that person was.

And that endeared him to just about everyone. And made friends with ease, with his natural charm and charisma, with an easy smile and gentle pat on the back. He had utmost respect for his fellow squadron members, and he would often be seen with Jessica or the others, training together. It was clear that he valued Finn, not because he had saved his life, but because he was simply Finn, a friend.

* * *

  
He was kind.  
She knew that Poe had underwent an interrogation at the hands of Kylo. And she knew full well what that meant. She had been able to fight back, but Poe? He had not. And she admired his resilience, every day, he did something that showcased how kind he was. Sometimes it was a word of comfort to discouraged being, sometimes it was going out of his way to make someone laugh. He treated everyone with respect. She would understand if he were angrier at the galaxy, and yet, he wasn't.

She had asked about it, his reply had been simple, "I refuse to let the First Order make like them. Even if I am angry, I will never take it out on someone else. I will not sink to their level. I fight, I smile, I laugh, I love, I hope because I know I can. Because I know that's who I am."

She had experienced his kindness first hand, how many times he had gone out of his way to help her? Many. He was the kindest to Finn, who was so lost sometimes; he had been kind when Finn was just a number, he had given him a name and his jacket. He had no reason to do so, and yet, he had done so without expectations.

In a galaxy were the dark expanded with each passing moment, Poe's kindness was a beacon of light.

* * *

  
He never underestimated women.  
Poe could have easily fallen into the trap most men did, thinking of women as inferiors, as not as dangerous, not as strong, not as smart. But he didn't. He had chosen several women for his own squadron, he followed Leia without issues (save some disagreements here and there), he admired his mother, never had underestimated her, had believed in Rose and Finn.

His biggest oversight had been Admiral Holdo. When pressed, Poe had ruefully admitted to being wrong, "I fragging messed up. It was not my brightest moment Rey and I'm not proud. I should have waited and listened, I didn't and we paid a high price. Nearly got Rose and Finn killed, several people died because of me," his eyes had been full of sorrow. "I was impatient and rash, thought I knew everything. I didn't and leaped to a horrible conclusion. And I acted like a complete moof-milker; but it wasn't because she was a woman, it was because I was a laserbrained pilot. Leia should have slapped me again."

* * *

  
He was a great leader.  
Well, for the most part. But he had all the makings of a great leader, Leia herself had said so, trusted him to carry on dangerous and delicate missions. He inspired other to not give up, to carry on no matter what the odds where. He was strong, both physically and mentally. He had a lot of courage, he was brave and noble. People would follow him, because they trusted him, and he in turn did his utmost best to be worthy of that trust.

He did not give in or up, he believed in the innate goodness of people. He was a good man. A good man who saw evil and darkness and decided to stand against it without fear. With no fear for anything that might happen to him. He was supportive, listened to ideas from others and took them into consideration.

He made people feel special, unique and important, and that was a certain kind of magic that she loved.

* * *

  
How easy it was loving him and being loved in turn.  
Dating Poe was as easy as breathing, once they decided that they should give their relationship a chance. Their relationship and love had blossomed unexpectedly, from friendship with a dash of mutual admiration and awe, to the easy love they shared now.

She had been nervous, she had never had a relationship before, but Poe had calmed her down, "We take it one day at the time Master Jedi," he smiled at her. "We take it easy, treasure each day and enjoy this journey, be it a long one or a short one."

"I've never..." she looked away, embarrassed.

"You'll never have to do anything you're not ready for, nor anything you do not want to do. You say 'no' and I won't push."

"Thank you. I'm just... well, Jakku wasn't the ideal place for relationships."

"Jakku is not the ideal place for anything," he replied. "But, I promise you. One day at the time. Let us see where we go from here."

And true to their word, they had built their love and relationship, day by day lain the foundations of a love that promised a small eternity in each other's company. So, they loved one another, treasured each moment as if it were the last, for until complete peace could be won, it could be.

But victory came and with it peace.

And that had been it, now, here they were, sitting under the Force Tree; her head resting on his shoulder and his resting atop hers. The sun had gone down an hour or so ago, the stars and moon shinning down on them, the calm and peace of the Tree setting into their bones.

And she loves their love, because of how easy and strong it is. It was perfect, just like they were together.


End file.
